


Looking for something?

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Chair Sex, Comeplay, Leather Jackets, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can't find his jacket, thats because a certain teenage boy has it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for something?

Derek practically turned his house upside down, looking for his leather jacket.

Normally if he couldn't find his things, he would not worry about it, because it would turn up the next day. But its been three days and he still couldn't find it. It was really starting to bug him, it was his favorite after all.

Derek is sitting on his bed looking through a pile of clothes, as he was looking his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and it was a text from Stiles

Stiles: could you come over? 

Derek thought for a moment, before answering

Derek: why?

Stiles: because I miss you der- bear. 

Derek: baby am busy.

Stiles: pleaseeeeee

Derek signed then texted back.

Derek:okay

Stiles:Yaaaay!!!!

Derek put the pile of clothes near his closet, then got on his shoes to go. 

When he got there he made sure the sheriff's car wasn't there. The coast was clear, so he went to the front door and knocked. After ten seconds no one answered, he tried again, but still no answer. Then his phone buzzed again, he checked it and it was from Stiles again.

Stiles: climb up to the window, I have a surprise for you. 

Derek raised an eyebrow, but decided just to do it, he was curious. The werewolf went to were Stiles window was at and starting climbing. When he got in front of the window, he couldn't believe what he saw. It was Stiles in bed wearing his leather jacket and from the looks of it, he wasn't wearing anything underneath. The boy give him a little smirk.  

Derek's eyes glowed red for a moment, but not from anger, from lust and want. Derek grabbed the window and tried to opened it, but it was locked. Derek could easily break it to get in, but the sheriff would have a fit and it would get Stiles in trouble. 

Stiles got off the bed and went to his drawer and pulled out some lube. He got back on the bed, laid down with his legs spread opened. Derek watched as Stiles then put some lube on his hands and reached between his legs and started fingering himself. 

Oh god, the little shit was teasing him. Derek was growling, desperate to get in and take the boy. Stiles then toke his fingers out and opened the jacket so his nipples would show. He grabbed one and twisted it, making a moan that Derek could hear outside. Stiles rubbed it, until it was a little red. Then he gave it a tug, making him moan louder. Derek couldn't take it anymore. He banged on the window. Not too hard were it would break but hard enough to give Stiles a warning. 

The boy decides that the wolf has had enough torture, so he goes and unlocks the window. Once Derek hears the click of the lock, he opens it with such force it shakes a little.

When he's fully inside, he pulls Stiles into his chest. "I should of known you had my jacket, but I like this."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, you smell like me." Derek picks him up and puts him on his computer chair and hikes ups his legs and makes him scoot his ass to the edge. 

"You didn't really prep yourself so good, barely even opened."  
He said kneeling down.

"Well that's because I wanted you to do the rest." Stiles says giggling. 

"Hmm..really?" Derek said putting a finger in Stiles entrance, making Stiles squeak. 

Derek thrust his finger in and out a couple of times, before adding two more. He starts thrusting faster, getting stiles opened. "Is this what you wanted baby." 

"H-Hell yeah." 

"Look so good with my jacket. Smell just like me." He then spreads his fingers and licks the inside of his hole. He does that for a few minutes, until Stiles his trembling. Once Derek stops, he takes a look at stiles hole. Its widen and trying to clench close. 

"Got you opened properly now, baby, so now I can do this." Derek unbuckles his pants and brings it down with his boxers, showing his hard cock. 

He starts jerking and aims at Stiles opened hole. When he comes, it lands straight on the entrance. That does it for Stiles he also comes, getting semen on his chest.

"God, Derek stealing your jacket was the best idea ever." he chuckled. Derek just hums and pushes the come into Stiles hole.

"Mine." he takes one finger and pushes it in, playing with the come, making Stiles moan. 

"Instead of keeping your fingers there, you could get the plug, from the drawer." 

Derek nods and pulls his finger out and goes to the drawer. When he gets back he traces the plug in the come on Stiles chest

He puts the plug near the opened hole and pushes it in. When he's done he traces a finger around the plugged rim. "I love my scent on you. Mine, all mine." 

"I wonder what you would do if I stole one of your shirts."


End file.
